


The Crash

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't think of Blake as the kind of person to have anixety about much of anything, but when they get into a car accident he finds out there is at least one thing that scares the country singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly prompt 'accident' at The Shevine Project on tumblr. (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

"I think I lost feeling in my legs," Blake Shelton complained from behind the wheel of the Kia. "Why the hell did you insist on me drivin' something that looks like a clown car?"

Adam Levine laughed, enjoying the view of his best friend and lover from the passenger seat. He'd wanted to teach Blake how to drive in LA, since the country singer professed up and down that he couldn't, usually requiring a driver when he was in town. As their relationship heated up, trusting a third party was risky. Not to mention Blake was starting to spend more time in the City of Angels and not being able to drive himself was just ridiculous.

"I thought it would be a good experience for you." He paused and gave his cowboy a sheepish grin. "And there might have been a slight mix up at the rental company."

"I could've just driven your Mercedes." Blake raised his eyebrows, glancing over at his passenger with a sly grin. "But I bet that'll happen when chickens have lips."

"No, just as soon as you let me drive your truck." Adam shot back.

Blake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, the clown car it is." 

"Don't take it personal," He added quickly. "I just don't like anyone to touch my truck. It's a...quirk of mine, I guess you could call it. And it's only the '85 because I spent two years and a lot of money getting her just right."

Adam held up his hands, shrugging. "Hey, I'm not offended. It's not like you hold back anything else from me."

"Even when you almost damn kill me, like last night." The country singer's smirk was all one needed to see to know that the two were engaged in a lot more than just a bromance when the cameras were off. 

"And you loved every second of it."

Adam glanced down a second as they approached an intersection on the outskirts of town. The area here was a lot more suburban and he thought it might help Blake build up some confidence driving in a small car. The mistake at the rental company didn't seem like a big deal to him, but he knew the Okie was particular about only driving trucks. Why, he'd never given an actual reason. But maybe a change was good.

The car pulled into the intersection and Adam looked up just in time to see a white SUV streaking through the red light. Horns pierced the air and he reached for Blake's arm in surprise. 

"Blake..."

Only one word came out before the impact. They ran into something hard and the car spun to the right, towards the direction where the SUV was now headed. It seemed to be towing something, maybe a silver or black boat. And it definitely wasn't stopping. Before Adam could see more, the airbags deployed and obstructed his vision. He closed his eyes, relieved when the car came to a stop and the canvas balloon in front of his face began to deflate.

"Blake?" 

He looked towards his boyfriend, his heart stopping when he saw the huge crack in the driver's side of the windshield. The deflating airbags were making it hard to see Blake himself. Adam forgot how to breathe for a moment. If Blake's head hit the glass hard enough to crack it, he would be dead or, at the very least, seriously injured.

"Adam?" Blake's voice was small and shaking. A moment later the air bags finally went down enough to reveal his face, pale as death but without any signs of blood or bruises. "Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He confirmed, cringing when smoke started coming out of the vents. "But I don't think the Kia is. We gotta get out of here, Big Country."

That was easier said than done, and it took a well placed kick to the passenger door to get out. Adam went to the other side of the car and opened it up, putting his arm around Blake, who still looked badly shaken. 

"It was green...wasn't it green?" The country singer blinked, eyes glassy with fear. 

"It was green." Adam confirmed in a calm voice. "There were two cars in front of us and the traffic the lane beside us was moving too. The asshole ran a red light." 

He guided Blake to the curb and got him to sit down. His other half had five inches and fifty pounds on him, so if he were to faint in the middle of the street, Adam was pretty much screwed. It was frightening just how out of sorts the other man seemed to be at the moment. Kneeling down in front of him, he noticed for the first time that Blake's thumbs were bright red and swelling up.

"I didn't see him..." He shook his head, looking down at Adam. "Where is he? Where's the other car?" 

"He ran." Adam gently touched Blake's hand. "Hey, let me look at these thumbs, okay?"

Blake nodded slowly, and, much to Adam's great surprise, a tear ran down his cheek. He was shaking and Adam was afraid for him. But first he had to make sure his thumbs weren't broken. The bones felt in tact and they were moving okay, plus he figured if something was broken Blake would've pounded him into the pavement for touching it.

"I just...you're sure the light was green?" Blake looked up at him, tears in his eyes and looking truly freaked out. He was breathing too fast now, and he looked like he was still scared. The shaking was getting worse. 

"I promise you, the light was green." His hands dropped from Blake's thumbs and moved to rest on his biceps. "Hey Big Country...it's okay. I think you're having a bit of an anxiety attack or something..."

He could hear the sounds of people moving around him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now but making sure Blake was okay. Adam was worried he might have a heart attack if he didn't calm down. So the rock star leaned forward and cupped the other man's face in his hands. 

"You're okay," Adam murmured, resting his forehead on Blake's. "It's okay. The car is pretty fucked, but you're safe and I'm safe, so you just need to take a deep breath. Okay?"

Blake nodded slightly, his hands resting on Adam's wrists. He closed his eyes, clearly struggling with himself. "It just...it scared me, Adam. It happened so damn fast."

"I know," He rubbed his thumbs over Blake's cheekbones. "I know. But it's over now and-"

His words were cut off by a young woman dressed as a paramedic dropping to her knees beside Blake. Adam pulled back, though not very quickly and settled his eyes on her. When she touched Blake's shoulder, the other man jumped slightly. 

"Are either of you injured?" She asked, looking between the two men.

Adam dropped his hands from Blake's face and reached down to take his wrists again. "I think I'm okay. But his thumbs are all red and swollen. They don't feel broken, but I bet it hurts." 

"It does hurt." Blake confirmed, starting to come back to himself a bit. "I can move 'em, ..."

The paramedic nodded as she felt his thumbs. "That's from the airbag deploying. But your friend is right, I don't think they're broken. Does anything else hurt?" 

A second paramedic came over to Adam, drawing his attention away from Blake. "Do you have any back or neck pain?"

Adam shrugged slightly. "A little, but...you know, not too bad."

"Well, you both ought to get checked out anyway judging by the look of your car." The man motioned out into the road.

It wasn't until that moment that Adam realized he hadn't even looked back at the car. He'd been so wrapped up in Blake and worrying about him that it wasn't even on his mind. But when he saw the way the front end was completely ripped off the little Kia, he felt a shiver go down his spine. One second earlier or later and they might be dead. Or Blake might be dead and he would be left to lose the person he loved so much. It was a terrifying thought, one that actually made him a bit dizzy.

"Yeah," He agreed with a slight nod. "Better be on the safe side." 

*****

It was at least three hours before Adam saw Blake again, though to him it felt like a million years. He'd thought of weird medical cases he'd seen on TV and old episodes of medical dramas, coming up with a dozen different scenarios of how Blake was doing that ran from bad to worse. He just wasn't feeling very rational at the moment, and the barrage of poking that was going on didn't help that one tiny bit.

Finally Adam was pronounced free to go, not much more wrong with him than a big bruise on his knee from smacking into the dash. He'd be sore as hell in the morning, but he would live. And he prayed that Blake got the same news. 

He was so concerned, in fact, it took all of his restraint not to tackle Blake into the biggest hug ever when they met in the hallway of the emergency room. Instead he went up to him, reaching out to lay a hand on the other man's arm. He didn't see any casts or bandages, so that had to be a good sign.

"You okay, buddy?"

Blake nodded a little, giving him a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Gonna be sore tomorrow, but just got a few bruises. Big one on my arm. Nothing worse than that. You okay too?"

"Yeah. Especially now that I know you're okay." Adam smiled back. "And now I'm absolutely exhausted."

He clapped Adam on the back. "I already called us a ride back to your place. Figured I should watch you sleep tonight. Make sure you don't have a concussion, you know?"

"I bet that's what you're worried about." He snorted and looked up at the taller man. "You're really okay, though? You seemed pretty -"

"Scared shitless?" Blake interuppted, smiling briefly before turning serious. "I've just never handled car accidents too well since Richie."

Adam nodded slowly, wondering why he didn't think about how the death of his older brother in a car accident might have had lasting affects on Blake. He wished he'd thought of it at the scene of the crash, but he was pretty freaked out himself. And Blake could be such a larger than life personality at times it was easy to think that he didn't have anxiety over anything. 

"I'm sorry." 

The words didn't feel good enough for the situation, but they were the only thing Adam could think of saying. It must have been alright, because Blake nodded his acknowledgement and rubbed a finger over his greying sideburns like he did when he was feeling awkward.

"It's the first time I've gotten into an accident with someone that means so much to me," He explained softly. "And I...I was scared to death I'd lost you too. And..I can't do that, Adam. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. But for a few minutes there, it was like...deja vu. You know?"

Adam reached over to rest his hand in the small of Blake's back. "I was scared too. When I saw the windshield was cracked, I was terrified that you'd broken it with your big head." There was a bit of teasing to the words, but they were totally sincere. "The important thing is..we walked away." 

"Yeah," Blake agreed, turning to look down at Adam, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "But that is the absolute last time I'm ever driving anything other than a pick up. Got it?"

"Deal."


End file.
